Just to Start Over?
by SiriusRemus Chick
Summary: A few years after Cherubimon and Lucemon are defeated, Kouichi is faced with his mom's decision of moving. Can he stand starting over? RR!


Just to Start Over?  
  
By Rebecca Lyn  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Never have and never will. Happy now?  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place two and a half years after the defeat of Cherubimon and Lucemon. Also, this story will mostly be told in Kouichi's POV. If the POV changes, I'll let you know in an author's note before the story.  
  
I reloaded the story, uh, several times, after realizing some of the – err – mistakes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I stared at my mom for the longest time without speaking. I was too shocked to speak. Even though it seemed like my body had shut down, my mind was shooting questions every which way. 'Why?' 'How could she do this?' 'Where . . . how did she get the money to pull this off?' 'Wait . . . what did she mean by MOVING?!' My mind skidded to an abrupt stop as my mom went on to explain.  
  
"We're moving to America for a fresh start. We have had some troubles recently and I believe we should start over." Ms. Kimura paused for a moment, probably looking at the baffled expression on my face. "Kouichi, this is for the best, I assure you."  
  
I blinked awkwardly and finally opened my mouth, although nothing came out. There were too many questions. After a few moments, I managed softly, "We're leaving . . . Japan?" She nodded, a little too calmly. Why would she take me away from . . . my home? My friends? My family! 'What about Kouji?' I thought frantically, my eyes widening. How could she take me away from my friends after all that we've been through? I closed my mouth and clenched my teeth together, lowering my head. This could not be happening.  
  
"Kouichi, it's not as bad as it seems. Kouichi!?" she hollered at me as I bolted for my room, tears pricking at my eyes threateningly. I didn't even hear the bang and the clatter of picture frames against the wall as I slammed the door to my room shut. Turning the lock on the doorknob, I made sure that there was no way my mom could get into my room. She was not going to see me . . . lose control.  
  
I tumbled down on my bed and wrapped myself in the covers as I buried my face in my pillow, all in hopes to stem the flow of tears that had leaked out from the corners of my eyes. I could tell my whole body was shaking violently. I hurt all over. I tried my best to stifle the sobs, although it was probably useless to try. It just wasn't fair . . . She's taking me away from all I've ever known and loved . . . This wasn't fair at all.  
  
I don't recall how long I cried, but the next thing I knew, my mom was knocking at my door, telling me that dinner was ready and to come down whenever I got hungry. She should've known better. How could a person have an appetite after being told something like that? It's like being force-fed the soggy vegetable you always hated. You throw a fit and gag and choke and everything else. It. Is. Just. Not. Fair. At. All.  
  
The first thing that came to my mind was to call Kouji. I had to tell him. He's my twin. He needed to know. I finally removed my face from the pillow and untangled myself from the bed covers. Crawling off of my bed, I went over to the desk on the other side of the room and started to dig through, under, and around the numerous piles of papers stacked up on it. Eventually, I found my cell phone. Pressing the phone button, I dialed my brother's cell phone number, the only number I knew by heart. I raised it to my ear, listening to the ringer tone. I waited.  
  
"Hello?" I heard the voice on the other end say.  
  
"Hey, it's Kouichi," I said, blandly. I could just imagine a smile spreading on my younger twin's face. It has been awhile since I last talked to him.  
  
"Kouichi!" Kouji exclaimed, enthusiastically. I frowned slightly. He wouldn't be very enthusiastic after I told him the news. "How are you?"  
  
I sighed heavily. "Do I sound very happy to you?" I asked, with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
On the other line, Kouji snorted, then sighed. "Onii-chan, what's the matter?" he asked.  
  
I felt the tears filling my eyes again and I fumbled with my words. "W - well, you see . . . uh . . . I . . . err . . ." I suppose I don't have a way with words when it comes to serious matters. I sighed again.  
  
"Spit it out, Kouichi," Kouji urged gently.  
  
Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. "Kouji, Mom . . . I mean, my mom . . . told me that we're moving."  
  
There was a gut-gnawing silence. The only sound I heard was my own heartbeat pounding in my ears. I could tell Kouji was torn between shock and disbelief. I, too, felt that way when I first heard Mom's "great news".  
  
I heard Kouji draw in a breath. There was a pause, and then he asked, "Are you moving closer?"  
  
I gave a mirthless chuckle. "I would have sounded thrilled if we were. But I don't sound very thrilled, now, do I?"  
  
Kouji sighed in defeat. "Where are you moving to, then? The big city? A small rundown town?"  
  
"Try half way around the world," I said, my tone filled with disgust. "The big U.S. of A." Kouji groaned loudly, and I knew that he was just as put off as I was. "I don't like the idea any more than you do, Kouji, but, from what I got from my mom, it's final."  
  
I heard Kouji mutter a frustrated curse, followed by more silence.  
  
"Kouji?" I asked, trying to break the agonizing silence.  
  
"Mm hmm?"  
  
"Could you . . . tell Takuya and the others for me?" Silence. "Please, Kouji? I don't think I can stand telling them." More silence. "Kouji! Please!" I begged, sounding desperate.  
  
Kouji sighed again. "Okay, alright, I'll tell them for you."  
  
I nodded, although I knew he couldn't see it. "Thank you, Kouji. I owe you one." I heard him snort. "When I do move, though, I promise to visit over summer vacation," I added quietly.  
  
"You'd better," my twin said in reply, his tone a little lighter. "Kouichi, thanks for telling me about . . . this. And I'll fill Takuya, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki in on it."  
  
I held my silence, sniffing slightly as I brushed a tear away from my cheek with my free hand.  
  
"Kouichi? I've got to go. Dinner time, you know. I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," I said, weakly.  
  
There was a pause and I thought that he was about to hang up until, "Hey, Onii-chan? Don't worry about this, okay? Everything will work out for the best."  
  
I gave a brief smile. "Whatever you say, Kouji. I believe you."  
  
"Kouichi, keep your chin up. Things will be okay."  
  
"Look who's talking," I shot at him, although all in good fun. "Mister pessimistic has turned in to an optimistic." On the other end, Kouji chuckled.  
  
"Just remember that your friends love you, alright?" I was about to give an answer, but he continued, "And so do I, Onii-chan."  
  
A smile crept onto my face. "Thanks, Kouji. I need it," I said, truthfully. "We'll talk again later." He confirmed and we reluctantly hung up. I lowered the cell phone from my ear and looked down at it.  
  
After a few minutes of staring at the device, I finally set it down on my desk and went over to my closet. I searched through articles after articles of clothing until I came to a fitting shirt and pants to sleep in. I wasn't hungry. All that emotion distress drained me of my desire to do anything but sleep. I changed slowly, setting my dirty clothes to the side. Then, once fully clothed again, I unlocked my door and let in slightly ajar. Peering momentarily out of my room, I turned and flopped down on my bed. I glanced over at the digital clock on my bedside table. 7:37 PM. Oh, who would care. I'm tired. Flipping off the light switch, darkness engulfed my room and I closed my eyes. 'Sleep and dreams, come to papa,' I thought as I drifted into another world.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Morning came too soon. I actually got a good night's sleep but I didn't want to wake up when the siren-like alarm on my clock whirred. How I kept from throwing that thing at the wall, I don't know. But, I somehow got out of bed and changed into a green long-sleeved turtleneck shirt and gray sweatpants. (Hey, it's the beginning of January, not July.) I don't recall doing any of that, but I did do it.  
  
I trudged out of my room and to the dining room, where my mom was setting up plates for breakfast. It's really important to her, although there's only two of us. We just have to eat every meal together. Have to. No buts. The smell of pancakes didn't help wake me up. For all I cared, I was still in bed. But, no, I was at the table, waiting to be fed like a starving dog.  
  
I took my normal place at the table, across from Mom's seat. I held my tongue, not quite sure what to say after the brief discussion last night. Finally, Mom looked over at me and smiled brightly. "Good morning, Kouichi. I hope you slept well," she said with that sweet, sugary voice all mothers have. I only nodded and gazed down at the plate in front of me as she laid two pancakes down on it. She even poured syrup on the pancakes. Was she purposefully trying to be nice? Or was it just because she knew how hard her "good news" hit me last night?  
  
She served herself and went back to the kitchen, returning a minute or two later with two glasses of orange juice. She set one glass down next to my plate and sat down with her own glass. Hesitantly, I began to poke at my food and then started to take small bites. I kept silent for the rest of breakfast.  
  
I only ate half of one pancake but I guzzled down the orange juice. My mom looked at me strangely and then asked, "What do you plan to do on a nice Saturday like this one?"  
  
I shrugged half-heartedly. "I dunno," was my blunt answer. I stood up and took my plate, eating utensils, and glass to the kitchen, where I placed them by the sink. As I walked back through the dining room, my mom caught my arm and stopped me.  
  
"Kouichi, I know you don't like the idea of moving, but please try and make the best of it," she pleaded, looking down at me with begging eyes. I stared back up at her blankly but forced a smile and nodded.  
  
"I'll try." I paused for a moment. "Where are we moving to anyway?" I asked, out of pure curiosity.  
  
She smiled back at me. "To Dallas." I looked at her quizzically. "It's in Texas."  
  
I pulled another fake smile and nodded, wiggling out of my mother's grip, and went hastily up to my room. Inwardly, I was screaming. 'Texas?!? She's got to be kidding me!! Who in their right mind would want to go to a place that has cowboys running around?! Ugh.' I tumbled down onto my bed and covered my face with my pillow. And I screamed as loud as I could.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know. It's not a good start. And Dallas, Texas is a real place (don't own it!!). I don't live there but I've been there. Big place. And, yes, I just had to choose my home state. Sorry if anyone was offended by the cowboy-thing. I didn't mean any harm. It's just that Texas is often mistaken as a place where everyone rides a horse to school, wear ten-gallon hats, wear those big buckles on belts, cowboy boots, etc.  
  
Anyway, this is my first Digimon fanfic. I'd appreciate it if the readers would be merciful and not review with flames. Thank you! Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
